1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing equipment, and more particularly to an apparatus for testing pumps such as fuel pumps.
2. Background of the Art
Fuel oil burners are commonly used in residential and commercial buildings for providing heat and hot water. Typically, such burners employ a fuel injection system which includes a fuel pump, injector, fuel lines, and a reservoir for fuel. The fuel pump delivers fuel oil to the injector typically at a pressure of above about 80 psi, more typically above about 140 psi. The injector delivers a spray of fuel into the combustion chamber of the furnace and an ignitor ignites the fuel when the furnace is turned on.
Fuel pumps need to be periodically tested to make sure the pump is capable of maintaining the pressure necessary to keep the fuel properly atomized. To test the ability of the pump to maintain pressure a pump tester is typically used. The pump tester is connected to the output of the pump and usually includes a pressure gauge for measuring the pressure. Optionally, a valve can be included to bleed off fuel oil. Bleeding off oil tends to release pressure, which tests the ability of the pump to maintain pressure.
While various pump testers are available, they are specifically designed for certain brands of pumps. What is needed is a pump testing assembly which is conveniently used for any type of commercially available pump equipment and which enables a full range of testing not only for pressure, but vacuum, or suction, as well.